SCP: Watch Reassigned D-class
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: After the conversation between SCP 682 and SCP 079 Watch was blamed for the incident and demoted from I-class to D-class. This is a story about the struggles he goes through as a D-class. Will Watch Survive the SCPS? (This story is based off the SCP Sedition tapes made by Tats TopVideos, they own all rights to these characters please check out their videos and the Sedition tapes!)
1. D-1337

"On Behalf of the SCP foundation and our staff we welcome you to an exciting one-month working period? What the hell is this?" I say as I read the piece of paper out loud. I'm in a two man room with white walls and one large. Door. Across from me sits a man in an orange jumpsuit like me. I woke up here a few minutes ago and I can't remember anything other than this place.

''It is a load of bullshit my friend. A load of bullshit.'' Says the man across from me.

''I…I can't remember anything about who I am or where I came from, w-who am I?" as I finish speaking the man in the room with me points at the paper.

''You are D-1337 and that is all you are.'' Says the man with a chuckle ''You're a number, a piece of equipment, you are nothing.''

''Well what happens at the end of the month?"

''you don't go home, that's for sure. I've been here for a hell of a lot longer than a month my friend. You're going to die before you leave.''

''well what should I call you?"

''Names D-4832 and sense you woke up today I reckon your first assignment will be today.''

''H-how did I get here?"

''Don't know, they drug us and take our memories.'' Says D-4832 ''The more time that passes the more I remember. I remember a women and two kids. I remember digging holes in the backyard. I remember a prison cell. Try and Think hard, what can you remember?"

''I…I can remember a dark road. Wet ground under my feet, I can taste the rain in the air. I'm running, and there is someone with me. I'm holding their hand. I remember something following us, it was silent, but I could feel it's breath on my neck.'' I pause and don't say anything more.

''So what was following you?" asks D-4832

''I don't know.''

''what happened to the person with you?"

''They…..I let go of them.''

''Damn that's…well that's rough.''

"Yeah that's all I can remember.'' I say as I scratch the back of my head. ''What is my first assignment?" Before D-4832 can answer the door to the cell slides open. Outside are three men, one in a lab coat and two men with guns.

''D-1337 step out of your cell.'' Says the guard. As he speaks I stand up and do as he says.

''Umm what is going on?" as I ask the man behind the guard frowns.

''You have been selected to help in the cleaning of SCP 939's cell.'' Says the man in the lab coat, he has a strange accent unlike everyone else I've spoken to. ''I'm sorry D-1337."

''For what?'' I ask as the guard laughs.

''Come on buddy.'' Says the guard as he grabs my shoulder. I follow the guard in front of me. It is a long walk and while I'm walking the man in uniform stands by me.

''I'm sorry do I know you?" I ask as he looks at me.

''No, you just look like someone I knew.'' Says the man "My name is Jacobs.'' As he speaks the guards turn to him. "do not worry gentlemen he is a friend.''

''What ever you say sir.'' Says the guard on my right.

''Jacobs….that name is familiar.'' I say as I think about his name. As I think, my head starts to ache.

''Try not to remember things. It will cause migraines.'' Explains Jacobs as we stop in front of a door.

''Alright the shrinks in there will get you outfitted. All 939 instances have been sedated so you should be fine.'' Says the guard.

''What is a 939?" I ask as the door slides open.

''oh you'll find out soon.'' Says the guard as he shoves me into the room. Inside there are three other men dressed like me.

''Ah our last Class-D, my name is Doctor Cooper.'' Says the man in a lab coat.

''Hello….my name is uhhhh D-1337.'' I say after a short pause. ''What am I hear to help with doctor?"

''Today we are cleaning the chamber. So the four of you are being tasked with moving the sedated 939s to their designated holding cells. You will be wearing level C hazmat suits but do try to minimize exposure.''

''what exactly are we being exposed to doc?" asks one of the other D-class. Doctor Cooper rolls his eyes but hands out a slip of paper. On it is a description and the containment procedures of SCP 939.

''Read that and get suited up.'' Says Doctor Cooper as he points at a storage closet. I take a quick glance at the paper but before I can finish reading it the other D-class start to put on the hazmat suits. I quickly do the same. The suit is bulky and slows me down. If one of the things wakes up there will be no running from it.

''Alright please step into the containment cell.'' Says Doctor Cooper on a speaker. I turn around and see him, Jacobs, and the guards all safe behind a glass wall.

''we best do as they say fellas.'' Says a D-class before walking up to the large door. The door slides open and inside are seven instances of 939. The cell is disgusting, there is strange liquid everywhere and even in the suit I can feel the temperature change.

''Holy shit!" shouts one of the other D-class.

''Hey it's alright, they are knocked out.'' Says another in an attempt to calm the man ''let's just move them to the other cell and get this over with.'' The four of us start to move the creatures to each smaller cell. It is hard work lifting the large animal, but the worst part is the way they feel. Even in the suit I can hear and see the slimy substance getting all over me.

''This shit is disgusting.'' Says a D-class as we move the fifth 939.

''Shh man.''

''I'm gonna fucking puke.'' Says the D-class before he drops the leg he was holding and runs towards the door. He bangs on the closed door and starts to yell at the scientists. When the creatures leg hits the ground I feel it move in my hands. The rest of us D-class make the smart move and run from the creature. After a few brief seconds it seems to fully wake up. The 939 moves it's head like it is looking for us even though it has no eyes.

''Let us the fuck out of here man!" Shouts the D-class at the door. The second he speaks the 939 lunges forward and in an instant it has the D-class in its mouth. The man barely has enough time to scream before his head is crushed.

''Oh shit!" whispers the man next to me. When he does the creature turns to us.

''Don't speak, it is based on movement and sound.'' I say in an almost inaudible whisper. I don't know how I knew that, the description I read said nothing about movement or sound. After I speak to him the D-class nods and when he does the 939 pounces on him.

"I said don't move!" I shout as the thing rips his head off. I quickly close my mouth as the 939 turns its head towards me. The creature walks towards me, its mouth dripping red with blood. It stops right in front of me and it takes all my being not to move away in fear. After what feels like years the creature turns and walks away from me. Once it is in the center of its cell It starts speaking.

''Is someone there?" It asks in an elderly mans voice. The only other D-class stands when he hears the voice.

''I know that voice!" shouts the D-class before he befalls the same fate as the others. Once the 939 is done ripping him to shreds it goes back to hunting me. The voice speaks again

''Where are you?" This time it is a little girl's voice. She sounds very young and for some reason I remember her voice.

''I'm so lonely.'' As the creature speaks my eyes widen.

''Why did you leave me Watch?"

''Watch! I know that word!" I shout as I stand up. When I do the creature lunges at me. I dodge to the left and barely make it out of the way. One of the creature's legs rips at my suit and almost cuts me. I land on one of the corpses of the other D-class and in the confusion the 939 lost track of me. While it has it's back to me I grab the severed head of the D-class and toss it to the other side of the room. When I do the 939 lunges for the head and starts to bite down on it. While it is preoccupied I turn and look up at the camera. I stare up at the machine and after a few seconds the large double doors open. When they do the 939 lunges at the entrance but it is met with gunfire. In seconds the creature is nothing but a pile of flesh.

''Get the hell up D-1337!" shouts one of the guards at the door. I stand and run to the exit. Once safely behind the closed door I start to take off the torn hazmat suit. When I do both guards point their guns at me.

"How did you know not to move or talk? The anesthetics should have completely erased your memories?" asks Doctor Cooper.

''Memories? What memories, have I worked here before?" I ask in confusion.

''I'm sorry I brought it up, it does not matter now. I'm afraid this is the end for you D-1337, you've been contaminated. Protocol for D-class is termination when this happens.'' Says Doctor Cooper as he scribbles down notes. "Although congratulations. You are the first D-class to ever survive an event like that.'' The guards point their guns at me once again and I hold my hands up to cover my face. Right as they are about to fire a door to another observation room opens.

''Wait! Take D-1337 to Decontamination. I think you will find that he has not been contaminated at all.'' Says Jacobs as he steps into the room.

''But….

''Cooper I am 05 you will do as I tell you!" shouts Jacobs. The two guards lower there guns and escort me to a large square room.

''Take off the suit.'' As the guard speaks I start to remove the large hazmat suit. It is difficult to remove because of the rip and all the blood on it. After a few minutes I have it and my D-class jumpsuit off. The guards remove the suits from the room and shut a door leaving me alone. After a few seconds lights come on and scanners move up and down the walls. This happens several times and after about five minutes the machine shuts down. A PA system comes on and says "Contamination levels 0, personal clear to continue work.'' After that the door opens and a guard tosses me a new orange jumpsuit.

''Put it on D-class.'' Says the guard as Jacobs and Cooper walk into the room. I put the jumpsuit on and look at Cooper's shocked expression.

''Exposure like that should have killed you let alone infected you!" After yelling this Cooper turns to Jacobs. ''What the hell is he?"

''He…..he is nothing more than a D-class, but a lucky one at that. You are cleared of work today D-1337. Guards return him to his cell. Rest up, tomorrow we will have more work for you'' Says Jacobs as the guards start walking me back down the hallway.


	2. SCP 087

[TWO REDACTED LATER]

"So how have you been D-4832?" I ask as I sit back down on my bunk. I've been in this facility for some time now and it has been quite an ordeal. I've had to clean SCP-082's cell twice, and there was a problem with 012, some scientist thought it would be a good idea to take notes near the damn paper. So I had to go and drag his body out of there. For some reason the anomalous affect didn't work on me.

''Why the hell you asking?" Mumbles D-4832, seems he is in one of his moods.

''Well I just wanted to hear how you've been.''

''I cleaned 173's cell like always.'' Says D-4832. ''that stupid fucking statue.''

''oh….well while on my way back here we passed 999.'' I say with a huge smile ''Even the guards escorting me were a little happier.''

''So that's all you did?''

''Yeah I was supposed to do a routine sweep of 895, but Jacobs didn't want me anywhere near that coffin, so my last job was canceled.'' I explain as the door to our cell opens. There is a guard in the door and he motions for us to stand up.

''dinner time D boys.'' Says the guard as he points down the hallway.

''Come on man why do you call us that?" Asks D-4832

''I think it's funny.'' Says the guard with a chuckle. ''now get up if you want food.''

''alright alright.'' Mumbles D-4832, I follow him out of the cell and we fall in line with the other D-class. We've all made the trip to the cafeteria before, so the guards just stand behind us. After the short walk we all reach the lunch room. D-4832 and I are towards the back so we have to wait in line to get our food. As I'm standing there, I overhear a conversation between some D-class already sitting down at one of the tables.

''The shrinks had me cleaning up 053's room again.'' Says the first man

''damn lucky dog, I would kill to get an easy job like that.'' Says another

''Nah that's the thing, it ain't easy. It's hard fucking work, and that bratty little girl doesn't appreciate shit! I'd kill that bitch if I had the chance.''

''Dude you can't say that shit, she's just a kid.'' Says a third man

''nah she's a number that's all. She ain't got no name, she is a fucking monster and like I said before I would fuck her up.'' As he speaks uncontrollable anger riles up in me. Before I can stop myself I'm at the table staring at the guy who threatened 053.

''She has a name.'' I whisper through gritted teeth. The man turns to me with a confused look on his face.

''The fuck you talking bout man?" asks the man before I punch him square in the nose. He falls to the floor and I jump on top of him and continue to pound into his face.

''Her name is Evaline you bastard!'' as I finish yelling that the man's friends pull me off him. One of the men knees me hard in the stomach and I fall to the floor. Three D-class start kicking me while I'm down. I cover my head but a boot hits the back of it causing everything to go blurry. After a few more seconds like that the D-class are detained by several facility guards. I feel two hands under my shoulders and I'm dragged out of the lunch room. While the guards are carrying me I lose consciousness. Sometime later I wake to find myself in a medical ward. In front of me is a doctor, Jacobs, and two guards.

''you had quite the outburst this afternoon, didn't you D-1337?" asks Jacobs as he glares down at me. His arms are crossed, and his glasses are missing.

''I….I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.'' I say as I look at the floor. I really mean what I'm saying, I don't know why those D-class made me so angry…..and I don't even know an Evaline or 053 for that matter.

''You said something that sparked the 05's attention.'' Says Jacobs as he looks down at his hands.

''What do you mean? 05….you've said that before but I don't know what it means.''

''Let's just say the 05 are very powerful people, and you need to stay on there good side.''

''How do I do that?"

''How did you know 053's name was Evaline?'' asks Jacobs instead of answering my question. I don't answer right away and he gets annoyed. "D-1337 I need an answer from you.''

''I don't know, 053 sounded familiar and when those D-class said it….I just lost it.'' I say as I hold my head in pain. "I'm trying to remember how I know I really am!"

''it's okay, but I'm afraid because of this little charade you're going to be taking some time away from the facility. Call it a vacation of sorts.''

''What do you mean?"

''I need the 05 to see what you can do, and it just so happens they want another little expedition of 087. Usually this is a death sentence so they are sending….an odd bunch of D-class for the trip. I've pulled some strings and got you on this trip so don't mess things up.''

''Uhh what is 087?" I ask in fear of his answer.

''You will learn in time. Now let these doctors do there work and then these guards will see you back to your cell. Sleep, you will need a sound mind for tomorrow.

The next day

Site [REDACTED] at 3:09 PM

"Alright D-class out of the van.'' Says a guard as he opens the van door. The three other D-class and I all step out of the van. I squint my eyes up at the sun, I don't know how long it has been since I've seen it.

''Come on D-1337 now's not the time for sightseeing'' says the guard as he looks around "it's already bad enough we are doing this during the day. Now doctor Leybold's going to debrief you while I set up the camera equipment and supplies.''

''Thank you Cameron, Now ladies and gentlemen this is SCP 087.'' Starts Doctor Leybold as she points at a doorway. The door looks like an ordinary janitor's closet. The only difference is the weird locking mechanism on it. Doctor Leybold instructs another Guard to send an electrical shock through the door, when he does this the door opens. Behind the doorway is a darkly lit staircase going down.

"This will be the first expedition we have sent down in…..in a long time.''

''So doc what's so special about this staircase?" asks a D-class, this D-class only has one hand and his jumpsuit says D-1562. On the trip up here the other D-class called him Alf

''It's anomalous affects were in the reading. If you chose not to read it on the long drive here that is your fault.''

''geez, you don't got to be a bitch.''

''Now if I may finish, your task is to simply reach the bottom of the staircase.''

''Cameras and radios are ready to go!" says the guard who she called Cameron. Doctor Leybold directs us to put on the GoPros, microphones, and lights. "here this is enough food and water to last the four of you for two days. This expedition may take that long.''

''We will maintain radio contact with you as you descend.'' Says Leybold. After a few seconds of us standing there Leybold motions for us to move. ''go on now! That staircase won't descend its self!" The four of us walk into the staircase and start to go down the flights of stairs. We all turn on our flashlights but as to be expected they don't help much.

''Man these flashlights fucking suck!" shouts Alf as he smacks his light

''that's what this staircase does! It absorbs any extra light.'' Says another D-class, she has a very worried look on her face. Her suit numbers say D-5523 and the others called her Dixie

''What's wrong?" I ask, as I do she turns to face me.

''This place is bad news, I mean you read the same thing as me! There is no bottom to this place. We are gonna die down here.''

''actually there is a bottom, we just haven't found it yet!" says an upbeat Leybold on the radio.

''Shit I forgot they could hear us.'' Mumbles Dixie

''You guys hear that?" asks the remaining D-class, his tag is D-2831 but everyone called him Oz "Sounds like someone is crying!"

''that's the kid, remember the paper said we would hear one.''

''oh well this shit creeps me out.'' Says Oz as he looks around the stairs

''don't worry man we'll be fine.'' I say in an attempt to show confidence, in reality I feel very uneasy.

''Woah hold up look at this here!" says Alf as we reach a broken section of the staircase.

''umm this section of the stairs is really messed up.'' I say into the radio. "It looks like something ripped at this wall.''

''That has already been recorded please continue down.'' Says Leybold

''whatever did this got big fucking claws. Ahh hell what's going on.'' Says Dixie

''look don't worry, we have to keep going so calm down.'' I say as I take the lead of our little expedition. For about 45 minutes there is nothing out of the ordinary, it takes all my encouragement to keep the others from turning back or losing it entirely. There was a big hole in the stairs that was a straight drop into nothingness. Before we reached it the doctor warned us of it, so it was easy to avoid. After about two more hours we all stop and break open the supplies. The food is surprisingly good, much better than in the cafeteria.

''This food is certainly better than anything I've had.'' I say in an attempt to start conversation. Two of the D-class just glare at me but Dixie chuckles.

''yeah we may be in a dimly lit haunted staircase but the food is the tits!'' Says Dixie as she bites down on a ration.

''So what got you all on this trip?" I ask the group. Jacobs said that unruly D-class were sent on this but they don't seem so bad.

"I was dealing with SCP-162 and I lost my hand because of it. Since then I haven't been able to preform my duties as well.'' Says Alf as he holds up his handless arm

''I suffered a severe mental breakdown after sneaking in and looking at 895's camera.'' Says Oz "I guess they got sick of sending me to the med bay.''

''What about you D-1337?'' asks Dixie ''what got you stuck in this hellhole?"

''I…..I got in a fight in the cafeteria.'' I say after a slight pause. It is probably best not to bring up the fact that Jacobs wants the 05 to see me or whatever.

''Just a fight? Hell I get in those at least once a week.'' Says Alf

''Yeah fights aren't that uncommon here.''

''Yeah well not like my fights.'' The other D-class look at me with confused faces. Before any of them can ask what I mean the radio flashes on.

''Break time is over, get back to walking.'' Says Leybold, we pack up the food and continue down the staircase. After another hour of walking Oz's mental state starts to deteriorate.

''Guys this shit is never ending, I've been counting these flights and we are over 400 down.''

''Actually you are closer to 500, the flight you are currently on is flight 466.'' Says Leybold, which doesn't help the mood.

''I'm going back.'' Says Oz before he turns around. When he does, he lets out a shriek and runs down the staircase past us.

''What's wrong?" asks Alf, but Oz doesn't respond he just continues to run down the stairs.

''It must have been the face.'' Says a fearful Dixie "remember the description?"

''yeah we are getting near the level of the most recent decent.'' I say as I look down the dark stairs. "Come on we need to get after him.'' The three of us continue to descend down the staircase after where Oz went. After a few flights we don't find him, but we do find a corpse in an orange jumpsuit.

''Umm doctor Leybold…there is a corpse down here.'' I say as I hold up the radio. The corpse's skin is almost completely decayed away. The corpse's jumpsuit has large tear marks down its stomach.

''oh fuck is that Oz?" asks Alf as he kicks the corpse's leg

''No that is one of the previous D-class, they have been dead for some time.'' Says Leybold on the radio.

''umm I say fuck Oz, let's get the fuck out of here!" shouts Dixie, she turns around and shrieks just like Oz did but before she has a chance to run down the stairs I grab her shoulders.

''Stop! It's just a face, you need to calm down.''

''No let me go! It's going to kill me. I've got to get the fuck away from it!" While I'm speaking to her, Alf stares at the face with a look of terror in his eyes.

''D-do you see it, It's right b-behind you.'' Stutters Alf as he holds up a shaky hand. He points behind me and I turn around. There is a dark face floating inches from my own. When I see it the terror I feel seeps into my soul.

"W-we have to go.'' I say as I back away from the face. As I move it starts to get closer which causes the three of us to sprint down the staircase.

''Stop! D-class you need to slow down!" shouts Leybold on the radio, none of us listen to her advice and we just keep running. After about fifteen minutes of full out sprint Alf collapses and rolls down until he crashes into the wall. We continue to run down the staircases leaving him alone on the corner. After a few more flights I can't run anymore. I stop and fall to the floor. I wheeze as Dixie collapses next to me.

''We…..we need to get up!" Says Dixie, I turn around to look for the face and don't see it anywhere.

''I….I think we're good.'' I say as I slowly stand up. As I do I notice the corpse on the staircase with us. On the steps just below us is Oz.

''Well shit he didn't make it.'' Says Dixie as she rolls his corpse over. Oz has a large slash across his chest and his blood and guts are seeping all over the steps.

''We have to go back.'' I say as I look up the staircase

''b-but the face is up there!"

''yeah well something down here killed him, we can't stay where we are or we will end up like Oz.''

''o-okay.'' Mutters Dixie. As she does I pull out the radio and set the distance to long.

''Doctor Leybold, there is something down here killing us.''

''D-1337! Is it the face? Can you confirm what is attacking you?'' asks Leybold, the eagerness in her voice angers me.

''No…..I don't think it was the face though. D-2831 ran ahead of us and when we found him he was torn to pieces.''

''And you're certain the strange face was not the cause of it?"

''I mean he saw the face and ran down here, we saw the face and now we're in a similar situation.''

''Alright D-1337 I want you to continue down the steps.''

''What? Did you not hear me doctor?" I shout into the radio as I do a loud roar comes from several flights below us.

''What was that? D-1337 I want you to find the source of that noise.'' As Leybold speaks the ground starts to shake as whatever made that noise starts to climb the steps. I look up at Dixie, she has tears in her eyes from the pure terror she must be feeling.

''No sorry doctor we are coming up.'' I say before I throw the radio down and step on it. After doing that Dixie and I begin the long trek up the stairs. Whatever the creature is behind us it doesn't sound too close but it is still climbing the steps. We reach the spot where Alf collapsed and find him still there unconscious.

''Alf wake up man we've got to get out of here!" I shout as I bend down and shake his arms. He doesn't respond and as I try to wake him the creature gets closer.

''D-1337 we have to run!" shouts Dixie as she tugs on my shoulder.

''I'm not just going to leave him!"

''If we don't leave now we will die just like him.'' Shouts Dixie, she pulls me one last time which gets me back on my feet. I follow behind her and don't look back. After several more flights the shaking caused by the thing chasing us dies down. Dixie and I stop for a moment to catch our breath.

''You couldn't save him.'' Says Dixie as she hands me a water bottle. ''you would have died with him if you'd stayed.''

''I know, it's just…..I wish we weren't equipment to them. Alf seemed like a good guy, he was more than just a number. ''I mean what makes us different from the doctor? Or the guards?''

''I can't answer that…..right now we just need to focus on getting out of here.'' Mutters Dixie

''well we probably have about 400 flights to go.'' I say with a chuckle. Dixie also laughs and we continue our trek up the stairs. Hours go by of complete silence. Both Dixie and I have our eyes peeled for the face but it never appears. When we reach what is probably the last hundred flights we start to calm down.

''So how angry do you think Leybold will be?" asks Dixie

''Well she can hear us right now so she probably is fuming already.'' Dixie chuckles at my humor.

''Ya know you ain't so bad D-1337, how come you ain't got a nickname yet?"

''Well I never really thought of any other name than Watch.'' I say as we walk

''Watch? What the hell are you talking about?" asks Dixie as she looks at me.

''What did I say? Sorry I meant I never thought of any other name than D-1337.'' I say as I put my hand to my head. My head starts to ache again and I take another drink of water.

''Careful pal to much water and you…'' Dixie doesn't finish her sentence which surprises me. I turn around to look at her and she is staring to my left.

''Dixie what's wrong?"

''It's there…right by your shoulder.'' As she speaks I turn around to look for what she sees but nothing is there.

''Dixie…..calm down alright? Nothing is there.'' I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. "come on we are almost there.''

''Yeah your right, I'm just losing it. C-could I get some water?" asks Dixie. I hand her the water and it slips out of her hand and falls down the steps. She turns around to grab it and when she does she lets out a blood curdling scream. Before I can calm her she starts to sprint up the stairs. I try to keep up but I'm unable to catch her. After a few flights of me trying to catch her I hear her scream again. As I'm running I trip and fall face first against the steps. My nose starts to gush blood and I lift my head up to find myself in front of a large hole. The same hole the doctor warned us of.

''Dixie!" I shout as I step around the hole ''No no no! DIXIE!" there is no response to my shouts but as I look around I spot the face a few steps below me.

''You did this!" I shout at the face. ''You tricked her into falling!" the face doesn't respond but it's mouth moves slightly in the form of a smile. I stumble up the steps away from the face, my nose gushing blood. After about an hour I reach the top floor and push the door open. Outside are Doctor Leybold and the guards.

''Ahh D-1337 glad you could join us.'' Says Leybold with a smirk

''what happened to Dixie?" I ask as I wipe away the blood on my face.

''well….she is still falling.'' Says Leybold as she points to a computer screen. On the screen I can see a first person perspective of Dixie, she is flailing her arms around and darkness is all around her.

''She has been falling for over an hour.'' Says Leybold ''She is over three kilometers down, frankly I'm surprised she is still conscious.''

''We have to help her! Isn't there something you can do?" As I ask this something smacks against Dixie and the screen goes black.

''Oh there it is! I told you it had a bottom, exactly 3.2 kilometers down!" says Leybold with a smile. I stare blankly at the screen and as I do Leybold pulls out a pistol.

''Now there wasn't supposed to be any survivors on this little adventure, and you disobeyed me.'' Says Leybold as she points the gun at my head. I finally turn away from the monitor and glare at her. ''But you are something special aren't you? How were you able to stay so calm? Every other subject has show severe stress levels….but you? You're as calm as when we got here. Hell you even calmed down the other D-class'' I glare at her without responding. She rolls her eyes as she pulls the hammer back on her weapon. "no matter, I'm afraid the foundation has no place for D-class that don't listen.'' I close my eyes and wait for the death, but instead of a gunshot I hear a cell phone ring. I open my eyes to see Leybold reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone.

''How did you get this number!" shouts Leybold, there is silence as she listens to the person speak. "Jacobs…well yes I've got D-1337….what do you mean I can't dispose of him?...Jacobs what are you up too?'' Leybold listens to the phone for a few more seconds before hanging up. ''Well it seems Jacobs was watching your camera footage, and he doesn't want me to kill you.'' I smile at her before climbing back into the van that brought us here. As I do Leybold rushes over and grabs my arm.

"What are you!" shouts Leybold as she holds my arm. I push her away and wipe the blood from my nose before answering.

''I'm just a piece of equipment doctor, I'm just a number.''


	3. SCP 035

"So how was your little trip?" I don't respond to D-4832 instead I just continue to sit on my bunk. "Come on man I asked you a question?"

''It didn't go great.'' I mumble as I mess with the bandage on my nose. I've been back in the facility for a few hours and my mood has not increased.

''Huh no 999 this trip?" As D-4832 speaks the door slides open. A guard is at the door and he motions for me to follow him.

''Come on someone wants to see you.'' Says the guard.

''Tell Jacobs to fuck off.'' I say as I glare at the guard. He rolls his eyes before pointing his gun at me.

''Don't make my day harder than it needs to be.'' As the guard speaks he looks left and quickly moves into a salute. "Sir!"

''Come now no need to point guns.'' Says Jacobs as he walks into the doorframe. ''D-1337 walk with me.'' He doesn't wait for a response but starts to walk down the hall. I quickly stand and follow after him.

''Why did you send me on that staircase?" I ask as the anger crashes over me. He doesn't turn around or look at me as I speak ''Why was I the only one that lived?"

''I knew the other 05s would be watching so I sent you…..and it was a success.'' Says Jacobs as we reach a containment cell. On the wall it says SCP 035 object class Keter. ''You care deeply about others don't you?"

''uhh what do you mean?" I ask as Jacobs swipes his card. The door opens and I follow him into the room. Inside there are hazmat suits and a door to my left and right.

''You tried to save all the other D-class, you even disobeyed a direct order to do so.'' Jacobs turns to me and frowns. ''That cannot happen.''

''I'm not just going to sit by as innocent people are killed!" I shout as we walk up to the right door, which leads to an observation wing. Inside there is a large box made out of a strange metal material. All around the cell there appear to be some weird substance oozing out of the walls.

''D-class are rarely innocent…and they are a small price to pay for the greater good.''

''Greater good! Going down 087 was not for the greater good.'' I say as Jacobs sits down in a chair, he presses some buttons on a device and the cameras and computer screens all shut down.

''You have no idea what the greater good is! These SCPs are a threat to all of mankind, if we do not test them and learn to harness there power there would be no more greater good…..there would be no more anything.'' Jacobs pauses and looks down at his shoes before continuing. ''this next SCP is going to be a tricky one''

''What is it?"

"The council wants another example of your capabilities, so you will be dealing with SCP 035.'' As he speaks a frown reaches his face. ''This SCP is very dangerous, you need to be careful.''

''Why are you telling me this? I thought D-class were expendable.''

''D-1337 we don't have time for your morals, listen to me.'' Says Jacobs, I roll my eyes and cross my arms but I don't speak again.

''As you'll come to know, SCP-035 is in a large container. But its aura may affect your mind. Never put on the mask, if you do it is over.''

''alright never put the mask on.'' I say as I look at the room. The ooze seeps over the glass covering the container so I can't see in. "anything else?"

''If any tentacles manifest in the room stay away from them.'' Says Jacobs, as he speaks the systems and cameras all come back online. When they do several guards and D-class come from the door.

''You know what that system failure was sir?" asks the guard as he walks in.

''I'm sure it was nothing.'' Says Jacobs as he stands up. "now if you will excuse me, I have work to do.'' Jacobs walks out leaving me alone with the D-class and guards.

''Alright fellas, you're cleaning 035's cell today. If you want to read the containment procedure, it's on the desk. If not get the hazmat suits on.'' The other D-class and I put on the suits and grab several different cleaning supplies. The guard swipes a card and the cell opens. We walk inside before the guards locks the door behind us.

''Alright get to cleaning D-class.'' Says the guard over an intercom. We start to wipe down the cell. The black ooze looks like a mixture of blood and oil. The sludge is nearly impossible to completely get off the walls. I wipe my mop against the one way mirror and glare at the guards on the other side. ''D-1337 get back to work!" I roll my eyes but start to wipe down the cell again. After about an hour of work the cell has barely been cleaned.

''This is fucking pointless.'' Shouts a D-class as he throws his mop down. ''It'll take us days to clean this shite!"

''D-6528 pick up your mop and get back to work!"

''Why mate? It's not doing anything!'' says D-6528 as he kicks over his bucket of water. When he does the lights in the room all shut off.

''Umm it seems we have another power shutdo-'' the intercom is cut off as it whirs and dies.

''what's going on?" asks a D-class, I can barely make out the shapes in the room but I can see the container in the center slowly open.

''oh no.'' as I speak the walls of the container fall and the mask is visible. Another D-class looks at it and starts to move towards it;

''It's crying.'' Says the D-class as I grab hold of his arm. He rips free before he punches me across the face. The hazmat suit takes the brute of the force, but the suit tears.

''Don't put the mask on!" I shout as the D-class rips his suit off.

''I want it on, I want…..'' the D-class puts the mask on and lets out a shrill scream. He falls to the floor and twitches for a few seconds before he goes still. SCP-035 stands up and looks at me and the two remaining D-class.

''how are we doing boys?" asks 035 as he stretches his arms. Black ooze starts to run down his mask and all over the D-class.

''Look man j-just leave us alone.'' Says A D-class as he moves towards the exit.

''you're going to tell me what to do? Really?" as 035 speaks a tentacle forms from the black ooze on the door and impales the D-class. He barely has time to scream as several more tentacles form and rip him apart. "Anyone else want to boss me around?"

''You didn't have to kill him.'' I say as I glare at 035. He looks at me closely before tilting his head. When he does the smile disappears and turns into a frown.

''What did they do to you Watch?"

''I don't know who that is.'' I say as 035 walks towards me. He raises his hand and puts it against my cheek.

''So they took your memories, wow got on their bad side huh?" asks 035 as he claps his hands together. ''hmm I wonder what the others want from you?"

''the fuck you two talking about?" asks the remaining D-class, his question gets him a tentacle through the skull back of his skull. The man falls to the floor and the black sludge covers his body.

''you didn't need to kill them!'' I shout as I punch 035 across the face. When I do the mask flies off the D-class. The mask lands on the floor as I try to help the D-class, but when I look at his face his skull and skin is melted away. I drop him to the floor and glare at 035.

''You sick bastard! You didn't need to kill all of them. All this pointless death.'' As I speak I can't help but walk towards the mask. I slide the hazmat suit down until it is on the floor. I try to scream and stop my hand but I can't help myself from picking up the mask. I flip it over and slide 035 onto my face.

''_alright, now we're in business. That other D-class was so boring! My my you've been through some real turmoil haven't you Watch…..oh my bad I meant D-1337.''_

_''Why can I hear you in my mind?" _I ask as I try to lift my arms up to remove the mask. I quickly realize my body is not under my control anymore.

''_woah now, can't be taking me off just yet! I still need you.''_

_''Need me? What are you, and what did you mean by turmoil?" _As I think, 035 makes me cross my arms.

''_Damn they were thorough with you! There is barely any memory left. But plenty of personality!" _

_''What the hell is this 035, what are you?"_

_''well right now, I'm you! Isaac Watchhorne born March 17th 1987. You lived in Virginia most your life, don't know why though….Virginia isn't a place I would want to stay. You were picked up by the foundation back in 2006, you became helped a certain someone kill another someone and now it got you to I-class. After that you started interviewing the SCPs, myself included. You've got quite a thing for 053…oh I get it, you're filling the void of your sister''_

_''_The hell are you talking about!" I shout out as my head starts to ache. I fall to the floor in pain and as I do the front door opens and a guard steps forward.

''_alright alright, no more memory talk geez I thought you would be a little tougher.'' _Says 035 as the guard raises his gun

''SCP 035 release D-1337 now or we will fire!"

''**Alright alright, you've twisted my hand.'' **My mouth moves but the voice that speaks is not my own. "**Come on over and take the mask off, I won't fight you.'' **The guard walks into the small room and when he is right infront of me a tentacle sprouts from the ground and impales him through his stomach. Blood covers my orange jumpsuit as the tentacle slides back into the floor. The guard slumps down onto the ground and as he does 035 forces me to pick up his P90.

''_Not my favorite, I prefer the MP7.'' _Says 035, he is back to talking in my head as we walk through the now open containment door. There is a scientist sitting in the observation room with a pistol in his hand, but his hands are shaking. 035 crouches down next to the women and she drops the gun and covers her head.

''035 r-return to y-your cell!" mumbles the scientist. 035 chuckles and unloads a magazine into her gut.

''_Why did you kill her?" _I ask as 035 forces me to pick up his keycard.

''_needed the card, and she looked at me funny.'' _As 035 and I are speaking to eachother an alarm starts blaring.

''_that would be our que!" _I'm forced through the door and 035 walks me towards light containment. I've been here long enough to know that the exit is not this way.

''_this is the wrong way, entrance zone is the way out.'' _

_''Isaac….shit did it again, sorry. D-1337 I never said we were escaping. No we've got someone we need to speak to.'' _I'm confused by his response but I don't get time to ponder on it. We reach the elevator system that leads to light containment without any trouble. As we step into the elevator the PA system comes on.

''SCP 035 has broke containment, it has attached itself to a D-class that the 05 have labeled vital for the facility. Facility lockdown is in effect, MTF teams will not be dispatched, do not shoot to kill.''

''_well well, I knew the 05 were up to something.'' _Says 035 as the elevator reaches light containment. As it does 035 puts the gun to my chin.

''_What the hell are you doing?" _I ask as the doors slide open. On the other side there are several facility guards.

''035 drop the gun!"

''**you aren't the ones making demands right now.'' **Says 035 as he pushes the gun up against our chin. ''**open the door and let me through or I'll put a bullet in him.''**

''who gives a shit? It's just a D-class, let him kill the fucker.'' Says a guard as he shrugs his shoulders.

''didn't you hear the intercom? The 0 fucking 5 said this D-class is important. We can't let him die!" says a nervous guard. He raises his hands into the air and the other guards do the same. One guard swipes his card and the door opens. When it does 035 aims the gun and mows down the guards in one quick spray.

''_now before you say some sappy shit about not killing and why would I do that. I'll go ahead and tell you, I wanted to.'' _Says 035, and I can do anything but watch the carnage unfold. Once it has killed everyone we walk through the checkpoint and down several hallways.

''_where are we going?" _I ask as we pass several different SCPs.

''_we're going to meet a friend, she has shut down the camera system in 914 so we are going to meet her there.'' _As 035 speaks we round another corner and are met with SCP 914s chamber. 035 makes me swipe the stolen keycard which opens the door. We walk in and waiting for us is a women in a lab coat, she looks like a normal scientist.

''035 I need to speak to D-1337, not you.'' Says the women as she looks at a watch on her wrist.

''**yeah yeah, my side of the bargin is done, now your end?" **asks 035 as he tosses the P90 to the floor.

''when everything goes down, you and 049 will be given safe passage. That means my guys will release you and not shoot you, just don't go possessing them or curing them.'' Says the women, as she speaks 035 forces me to give her a thumbs up.

''**Looking forward to it, now here's D-1337. Go easy on him he's got a lot to catch up on.'' **As 035 speaks the mask falls from my face and clangs against the floor. I wipe the black goo off my face and look up at the women. She has her hand outstretched and in it there is a towel.

''Wipe off your face.'' Says the women as I take the towel. I use it to wipe all the black goo off and when I'm done I try to hand it back to her. Tthe women doesn't reach for it. ''I can't touch that towel, if I touch that black stuff I'll die a slow painful death.''

''so am I going to die like that?"

''not to my knowledge D-1337. You're immune to its affects.'' Says the women as she takes out a pack of cigarettes. She takes out one and lights it. ''What do you know?"

''I know this is a test, Jacobs has been testing my abilities with the SCPs and this is just another one.'' As I speak the women sighs. She takes a long drag from her cigarette before speaking.

''this isn't one of Jacobs tests, no 05 knows what we are talking about. The 05 have finally taken a liking into your special capabilities which is problematic for my organization.''

''You don't work for the foundation?"

''so naïve. No I don't work for them I work for a group known as the Chaos Insurgency, my name is Amnesty.''

''What do you want from me?"

''we need your help, I've been monitoring SCP 106's pocket dimension for some time. The foundation labeled it useless and closed off all further research, with no one on my back I've been able to study it.'' Starts Amnesty ''I've learned that the pocket dimension isn't just a place, if used right….it can be a portal.''

''what do I have to do with this?"

''after the stunt I pulled with 682 and 079, 079 has been put into lockdown. There is no way into his cell. That is where 106's pocket dimension comes into play.''

''so you want me to purposefully get trapped in its dimension so I can do what?"

''well I need you to give 079 one thing.'' As Amnesty speaks she holds up a small USB ''just plug this into it and your job will be done.''

''why would I help you? What makes you so sure I won't just tell Jacobs and have the 05 kill you.'' I say as I glare at her.

''D-1337, do you know your real name?" asks Amnesty before putting out her cigarette. ''do you know who your family is?"

''I…..no.'' I say after a brief pause. ''035 told my a bit, it said I was Isaac Watchorne, it said I worked for the facility. But I can't think about it for long without getting a migrane.''

''and we have no way of knowing whether 035 was lying or not. Help us out and my organization can get you your memories back and free you from this place.''

''what is your main goal here? What happens if I give 079 that USB?"

''that USB will trigger a failsafe which will cause 079 to shut down permanently, but 079 thinks it will free him.''

''wait, you want me to kill the SCP…..why?"

''this site is home to some of the worse things on the planet, and the foundation won't terminate them. They want to use these SCPs to gain power and take control of governments. With these creatures in tow they could destroy the world a thousand times over. The Chaos Insurgency wants these SCP destroyed. We have plans to slowly kill off every SCP there is, and this is the plan for 079.''

''what about 035? He said you'd keep it and 049 safe when everything goes down, what did he mean?"

''Jacobs has you under his thumb, the only way to speak with you was like this. I promised 035 I'd keep it safe when we came to kill everything….i lied.'' As Amnesty speaks a chill runs down my back.

''I don't know if I can do this.'' I say as I fall deep into thought

''well you've got a few days to think it over.'' Says Amnesty as she reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a USB drive and a modified s-nav device.

''what are these?" I ask as I take the items.

''that's the USB and that's an s-nav, took several trials in 914 but that s-nav will guide you through 106's dimension. I've marked the right path so stick to it and you'll survive.''

''So you've mapped out a path in the dimension?" I ask as I look down at the small device.

''yes, the 05 sent so many D-class in there just to die but I made their deaths worth something.'' Says Amnesty as she looks down at the ground. "what did Jacobs tell you about Class D?''

''He said that we've all committed crimes against humanity. He said that D-class are less than human.'' I say as I think back to when I first met the man.

''He was lying, at first that is where all D-class came from but nowadays? Nowadays D-class are political prisoners, homeless people, and anybody else the Foundation can trick into signing up.'' Says Amnesty, as she speaks anger washes over her face. ''If you help us with this, all the D-class will be saved. That's another one of the Chaos Insurgency's goals.''

''Why do you need me? If you have a map to 079's chamber why do I have to be the one that goes in?"

''Same reason Jacobs has you under his thumb, you're an anomaly.'' Explains Amnesty ''hell, some of the 05 think you should be labeled an SCP and locked up like the rest of them.''

''What do you mean? I'm nothing like an SCP, I'm not special at all.''

''D-1337, you survived 939's cell. You survived 087 and were barely affected by it's paralyzing fear. Hell you wore 035 and are talking to me right now.'' Says Amnesty as she points at the mask on the ground. ''that mask has killed every other person its touched, you aren't affected by SCPs. Or at least the affects aren't as strong. Besides the 05 have plans to send you to the dimension anyways.''

''What?"

''yeah, it's Jacobs last test. Once you escape the pocket dimension for them, they plan to make you there favorite lab rat. And trust me, you don't want to be that.''

''I….I have to think about it. I don't know if I can just betray Jacobs.'' I say as I think about what this would cause.

''Alright, but remember all the things Jacobs has told you he's done. Imagine the horrible things he hasn't told you about.'' Says Amnesty as she swipes a card against the door. The large door slides open and Amnesty walks out leaving me alone in 914. I put the S-nav and USB in my pocket right as a group of guards show up.

''D-1337? Are you okay?" asks a guard as the group slowly approaches me.

''I'm okay…..the mask just fell off.'' The guard looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. He lays a blanket over 035 as two other men begin to escort me back to my cell. It is a long walk down the twisting corridors but after a few minutes we reach the cell block. A guard swipes a keycard at my door and I walk into the cell. Inside there is a man I've never seen before laying in D-4832's bunk.

''Who are you?" I ask as I sit down on my own bed.

''D-7212, your old roommate was in cleaning 173's chamber when the power shorted out. I heard a guard talking about the incident and he says a scientist purposefully turned the lights off. Your friend and two other guys died in there'' Says D-7212 with malice in his voice. I let out a sigh but don't say anything else, I lay down in my bed and ponder what my next move should be


	4. SCP 106

"What happened to you D-1337?"

''Like I said, I don't remember!" The previous night Facility Guards had come and dragged me out of my cell. Ever since then I've been tied up to a hospital bed and these stupid doctors keep asking me the same damn questions.

''This is an unprecedented event D-1337, never before has an individual worn 035 and lived to tell the tale. You're telling me you have no memory of the event?"

''All I remember is 035 killing the other Class D and then nothing.'' I lie as I try to look conflicted. The doctor writes down what I say as A man I've never seen walks into the hospital room. When the doctor sees him, she jumps up and moves out of the way.

''I didn't know you would be here sir!"

''calm down, I'm here to see the patient.'' Says the man as he turns to the doctor. "Leave us.'' The doctor stares at him for a few seconds before exiting the room. The mysterious man takes a seat in a chair by my hospital bed and smiles at me. The smile sends shivers down my spine.

''What the hell do you want?" I ask after a few seconds of silence. The man says nothing in response, instead he just leans closer. "Who are you?"

''That is what I should be asking you Isaac.'' My expression changes when he says my name and the strange man picks up on that. "So you did know your name. After watching your tapes I assumed the anesthetics weren't effective against you.''

''They were, I've only recently started remembering things.'' I say as I cross my arms. This guy is good, he is reading my every expression. "I'll repeat myself, who are you?"

''Let's play a little game, I answer your question and then you answer mine.'' Says the man as he continues to smirk. "Most call me doctor Miller, I'm a level 5 researcher and head of this facility.''

''But I thought Jacobs was….'' Dr. Miller cuts me off by raising his hand

''Nope, I answered your question….now you answer mine. What are you?" Asks Miller as he studies me closely

''What do you mean? I'm a Class D.''

''We both know that isn't true, so let's not dance around the subject and I don't like repeating myself Isaac.'' Miller's face becomes cold as he speaks ''What makes SCPs and their anomalous effects not react to you?"

''I….I don't know. I have memories of before, but I don't know what made me like this.''

''I was hoping you'd give me an answer I could work with. But since you couldn't I'm afraid you are no longer of use to the facility.'' Says Dr. Miller as he stands up. "so now we are going to dispose of you in whatever way I see fit. And I believe 106 is hungry.'' Guards walk into the room and grab me. I try to fight them off but a few blows to the stomach and I'm on the floor. They drag me through the halls and towards 106's containment cell. I struggle to escape and as I do I hear a familiar voice behind me.

''Stop! Miller what the hell do you think you are doing?" asks Jacobs as he rushes over to us. "This class D is under my use, you can't just take him from me!"

''actually I can Jacobs, and if you get in my way you will be joining him in the dimension. Do I need to remind you of who is really in charge here?" asks Miller as he nods at a guard. The man raises his gun at Jacobs which forces him to take a step back.

''Miller this D class is of special value to me! You haven't seen what he is capable of!"

''Do you really take me for that much of a fool Jacobs? I've been watching your little experiments with Isaac. I know of his anomalous properties, but seeing as we can't control them they are of no use to the facility or mankind.'' Miller looks down at me and puts a hand on my shoulder. ''And we destroy all threats to mankind.''

''That's a lie! You use the SCPs to keep the world under your thumb! But soon it will backfire on you! Soon everything will come crashing down!" I use the last of my strength to stand up and punch Dr. Miller across the face. The guards quickly retrain me and send me back to the floor. Miller just looks down at me and holds out his hand. A guard on his left hands him a pistol and the doctor shoots the guard that failed to stop me. His body hits the floor as Dr. Miller returns the pistol to the guard. Blood from the corpse splashed up into my face as the guards lifted me back up.

''Do you wish to end up in a similar state Jacobs?" asks Miller as he wipes blood off his hands.

''No….'' Jacobs looks at me with a bit of sorrow in his eyes before he turns away. The 05 walks away and leaves me with my fate. I feel in my pocket to make sure the navigation device and USB are still there, and luckily they are.

''We are here sir." Says a guard as we reach 106's chamber. The room is quite large and it feels familiar, almost like I've been in it before. The guards guide me towards a large cube that is elevated in the center of the room. A loud alarm blares all throughout the room as the cube lowers to the ground.

''I think this is your stop D-1337.'' Dr. Miller smirked at me as he swiped his card on the cubes security check. A door opened and inside there was nothing but a strange looking table. On the table there was a device that looked like it was designed to break bones. A D-class is laying down on the device and he looks at me as I stare down at him. A guard pokes my back with his weapon and I step inside the cube. The door shuts behind me and I feel it rise back into the air.

''What the fuck is going on man?" asks the D-class trapped in the contraption. I don't answer him because frankly, I don't have an answer.

''Are you two comfortable in there?" Asks Dr. Miller over an intercom. "106 seems to be resting in his dimension so why don't we wake him up?"

''What the hell does that guy mean?" Shouts the D-class as the machine he is trapped in whirs to life.

''You're going to die.''

''What? What is going to happen! Get me the fuck out of this thi—" The man is cut off by a sharp crash. I wasn't looking at him but I heard bones crack. The Class D screams in pain and tries to grab his leg. "It's shattered! My fucking leg man! Jesus Christ help me!" I rush over to him and put my hand over his mouth.

''If you want to live you need to shut the hell up!" I whisper as I hear some kind of liquid in the distance. I turn around and see a head sticking out of the floor. The Class D sees the creature emerging from the ground and he screams louder. I back away to the far corner as SCP 106 slowly made his way towards the femur breaker.

''Holy hell man you have to help me! Get me the fuck out of this thing!" The Class D was pleading with me as 106 grabbed him. All I could do was watch in horror as SCP 106 slowly dragged the screaming Class D into his pocket dimension. Once the Class D was gone SCP 106 turned to me. The fear I felt could only be compared to that face in 087. 106 grabbed me with his slimy black arms and I began to sink into the ground. It was like sinking in quicksand but it was more slimy. I clutched at the solid ground but there was no escape. As I sank into the pocket dimension the last thing I heard was Dr. Miller on the intercom. "Enjoy your stay Watch."

11:33 Unknown Location

"_You are different, you are stronger than most. No matter, I will consume your fear."_

I wake with a start on a cold muddy floor. As I slowly get to my feet I realize I'm in what looks like a WW1 era trench. The corpse of the Class D is next to me and his limbs are all torn to shreds and his body is covered in black ooze. The sight is appalling and I'm almost unable to keep from vomiting. As I slowly back away from the corpse some kind of creature flies overhead. It must have anomalous effects because I'm unable to keep from staring up at it. After it flies past I fall to the floor and wince in pain. "What the fuck was that?" I mutter as I stand back up. I reach in my pocket and pull out the s-nav device. It glitches out a little but is pointing me down the trench. I follow as it says and find a wooden walkway above the trench. As the large flying creature returns I duck under the plank which keeps me safe from its anomalous effects.

_''You are smarter than most as well, perhaps I need a different kind of torment.'' _As the voice speaks it is all I can hear for miles. I try to cover my ears to drown out the deafening noise but I'm unable to. Before I'm able to recover the giant flying creature returns but this time it is flying straight towards the ground, straight towards me. In a vain attempt at escaping I sprint down the trench but in mere seconds the creature smacks into me and again everything goes dark.

12:44 Site 19

"Vitals just spiked sir.''

''Is he dead?"

''it doesn't appear that he has died, but he has suffered severe trauma.''

''Keep monitoring his vitals, till he flatlines I want updates.''

''Okay Dr. Miller, if something happens you'll know.''

1:23 Unknown Location

"_I know you can survive more than that get up. I want to see you continue to suffer."_

''Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" I shout as I stand back up. I'm in a new location and it is pitch black. I look around in all directions and I can't see in anything but The s-nav device is still in my hand. I flip it on but nothing happens. "No no no.'' I begin to worry as I smack the side of the handheld device. It flashes on and points in a direction to my left. I begin to walk and I realize my feet are in some kind of sludge. The black ooze slows my speed and makes it nearly impossible to move. As I'm walking a noise in the distance encourages me to keep moving. It sounds like some kind of swaying rock or pendulum. When I get close I realize just how close I am to death. The pendulum swings and I can feel the wind blow against my face. If I had been a few more steps ahead I would have been hit by the swinging device. I start to walk to my left and quickly realize there is no path to my left. I'm trapped on a small bridge with these swinging pendulums in front of me.

''_They swing back and forth, only luck will get you through. But remain unmoved and you shall perish.''_

"Not giving me a lot of options huh?" I mutter as I look at the s-nav device. It points me in the direction through the pendulums. I sigh and begin to slowly make my way across the bridge. The swinging of the walls are now behind me and in front of me. The wind of the pendulums nearly knocks me down a few times, but somehow I'm crossing it without being hit. As I get further across the bridge the more and more pendulums I hear. But somehow someway, I make it across the bridge without being hit. I fall to my knees and cry a few tears of joy as I reach the other side. As I stand up to open the door I hear a familiar sound and a pendulum smacks into my side and knocks me into the abyss.

2:05 Site 19

''Sir! He is spiking again, and now he's dropping. I think he is dying.''

''show me the screen…..yes it looks like Isaac Watchorne couldn't make it.''

''wait sir look, he is stabilizing.''

''What? He must have suffered severe damage, doctor how could a human recover from that?"

''I…..I don't know Dr. Miller. With the way his vitals looked it seemed his body was shutting down. Now it almost looks like someone has revived him.''

''God damn it, keep monitoring him! I need confirmation of his death!"

''Yes sir…..

3:44 Unknown location

''_Strong, smart, and lucky…..you are truly an anomaly. No matter, this game ends now.''_

I'm on a dark road, the wet ground under my feet, I can taste the rain in the air. It almost seems frozen, like a picture. I'm running and I can feel a hand in my own. Someone is running with me. We're being followed. I can't hear it, but I can feel the breath on my neck...I only see a shape charging after us. I can feel time slowing around me, my hand losing its grip as the person with me lags behind. Finally...we let go. That dream haunted me, stayed with me for my whole life. Any time I closed my eyes I saw that dream and I always woke up after letting go, now I know what happens after that. I'm standing on that dark road….alone. The ground isn't wet, but instead is a slimy ooze. I can taste the rain in the air, it's red and tastes like blood. I'm not running, and there is no hand in mine. I'm completely alone, and there is nothing for me here. The s-nav device is covered in the black sludge and it won't turn on. My left arm is limp and I can't move it. I drop the device and slowly stumble down the dark road. I'm being followed, I can't hear it. But I can feel the breath on my neck. I walk a few more steps before I fall to my knees. The creature behind me laughs. It's a cold laugh, a laugh that signifies my death.

''_You've lasted longer than any other creature. For that you have my respect.''_

As I begin to sink into the ground everything becomes cold and frozen, almost like a picture. As half of my body is consumed by the darkness of 106 I close my eyes. What was it all for? My suffering, my work as an I-class and a D-class. What did I do it all for? Was it for my sister….for humanity? Did I think I was saving lives by doing this kind of work? It doesn't matter now….now my suffering will finally come to an end. As the darkness continues to rise only my head and right arm remain uncovered. 106 stands above me smiling at my suffering, I sink completely into the darkness and I'm consumed. I look around and there is nothing, as I sink deeper into the black my lungs fill with the ooze and I start to choke. As I'm suffocating there is a light in the distance. Almost like a train coming down a dark tunnel. I'm nearing the light as my life slips away.

4:11 Site 19

"Time of death 4:11….it's done sir.''

''Good work doctor, with him gone now I just need to deal with Jacobs.''

''shall I ready 173's chamber?"

''That is a wonderful idea doctor I think it would be poetic for him to die in that cell.''

''I'll make the call.''

''wait doctor…..is your machine calibrated to another test subject? It is showing vitals again.''

''the device doesn't change subjects until someone inputs another code. This is impossible.''

''what are you saying doctor?''

''Miller…..he is alive! H-he….his vitals…..how is this happening?"

''Doctor, are you telling me he is still alive in the dimension?"

''no Dr. Miller you don't understand. His vitals are normal now…..he isn't in the pocket dimension anymore! H-he's escaped!"

''That is impossible, no one has escaped 106's dimension alive.''

''The machine doesn't lie. Subject D-1337 is alive and somewhere in the facility.''

''Well then…..it seems Jacobs will have to wait. Call the Nine-Tailed, we have to locate this subject."

''Is this a containment breach sir?"

''It will be if we don't find him soon."


End file.
